There are information communication navigation systems mainly comprising a navigation apparatus installed in a vehicle and an information distribution center that searches for a route to be taken to a destination and distributes map data to the navigation apparatus upon a request at the navigation apparatus. In such an information communication navigation system adopting the map data distribution method in the related art, map data obtained by slicing out a specific range corresponding to an area around the route are distributed unmodified.